


Harry Potter through the Looking Glass

by Tsubasa Kuroba (kurotsuba)



Series: A Snitch in Time: Harry Potter and a Series of Unrelated Events [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Contest Entry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Elder Wand, Experimental Style, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Letters, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Invisibility Cloak, Microfic, Platform 9 3/4, Resurrection Stone, Short, Shorts, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Tsubasa%20Kuroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World meets Ernest Hemingway's six-word wonders, the result is more than just magical. A collection of six-word ficlets based on the <em>Harry Potter</em> books.</p><p>[IRREGULAR]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**  
**The Beginning**

* * *

Boy who lived, and triumphed death.


	2. The Quest

**CHAPTER 2**  
**The Quest**

* * *

A quest for immortality; for love.


	3. The Dursleys

**CHAPTER 3**  
**The Dursleys**

* * *

Vernon, Petunia, Dudley: "fine" Muggle family.


	4. The Boa

**CHAPTER 4**  
**The Boa**

* * *

Of talking snake and vanishing glass.


	5. The Letter, Part One

**CHAPTER 5**  
**The Letter, Part One**

* * *

That day, his muggle life ended.


	6. The Letter, Part Two

**CHAPTER 6**  
**The Letter, Part Two**

* * *

Hagrid: pink umbrella to Dudley's tail.


	7. The Pureblood

**CHAPTER 7**  
**The Pureblood**

* * *

Fair, but vain; pure, but insecure.


	8. The Wand

**CHAPTER 8**  
**The Wand**

* * *

Deja vu that arose from curiosity.


	9. The Station, Part One

**CHAPTER 9**  
**The Station, Part One**

* * *

A quarter to eleven: trolley dash.


	10. The Station, Part Two

**CHAPTER 10**  
**The Station, Part Two**

* * *

Gleaming in red, ready to depart.


	11. The Trio

**CHAPTER 11**  
**The Trio**

* * *

Friendship begins with a little magic.


	12. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early release of later chapters. Will be re-numbered accordingly when I've reached this point in the story.

**CHAPTER ???**  
**The Reunion**

* * *

Sirius back, Peter fled, Remus sacked.


	13. The Hallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early release of later chapters. Will be re-numbered accordingly when I've reached this point in the story.

**CHAPTER ???**  
**The Hallows**

* * *

Wand, stone, cloak: master of Hallows.


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early release of later chapters. Will be re-numbered accordingly when I've reached this point in the story.

**CHAPTER ???**  
**The End**

* * *

Dumbledore, gone; Voldemort, broken; Harry lives.

**Author's Note:**

> 6 Words by Tsubasa Kuroba.  
>  _Harry Potter_ series © J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Inspiration:  
> "Contested Contest: Six Word Story" by [DancesWithSugarCubes](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DancesWithSugarCubes).
> 
> (Reprinted from my [WordPress Storyblog](https://destinychronicle.wordpress.com/fandoms/hpff/hp-lookglass))


End file.
